May To December
by Welcome2MyWorldxoxo
Summary: I never knew what it was that I was looking for in my life until Edward guided me to the place I never knew I wanted to be in.There is no danger,no moment of desperation,no pain,where I am now.Just love,just sacrifice,just the power of stinging awareness.


**AN: My imagination has been going crazy for new stories, which I rather annoying seeing as I have writer's block for my usual one, and this one just wouldn't leave me alone so I, of course, wrote it down. **

I stood in front of the floor to ceiling window and stared out at the view thinking.

I could see the snow-capped mountains in the distance and the forest that surrounded it. The last rays of sun danced against the glass as the pink glow of the sky surrounded it. It looked like something off a postcard. So beautiful and tranquil.

I rested one hand against the glass, ignoring the fact that I would leave a mark there, and placed the other on my swollen stomach. The cool pane against my warm hand soothed me and I sighed slightly trying to sort out my jumbled thoughts. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and cover the hand that rested against my stomach. Edward nuzzled my neck lovingly and I felt his two-day stubble scratch me.

" What are you doing love?" He murmured his head still buried in my neck. His fingers traced patterns on my hand and I leaned back into his embrace and sighed," I was just looking at the view. It's very beautiful." He hummed in agreement," Yes, it is, but not quite as beautiful as you." I blushed slightly at his words. I doubted I would ever get used to the way he forever complimented me and made me blush.

I turned in his arms and buried my head in his chest -as much as I could with my five months pregnant stomach. I inhaled his scent and felt myself relax. There was something about his smell that always grounded me and reminded me why I was here, doing this.

I didn't know what I would do if he wasn't here with me. He was my rock, the one person I could really talk to without him analysing and judging me.

It's not to say that our relationship is easy or ever has been, but somehow we got through it. Even when my dad threw me out and disowned me saying that I was a whore and that it was my own fault that I was in this mess.

Edward had held me all night, after that, while I cried.

I think the main hardship in our relationship was the age difference. While Edward was at a respectable age of forty, I was barely twenty-four. That's where most of our problems stemmed from. The fact that his family wouldn't except me and called me a 'gold digging whore.'

The fact that none of my friends or family supported my decision in keeping our baby and living with him left me with one to talk to except my cousin Maggie, who was about my age and married to her first cousin who was around seven years older than her.

Her relationship really taught me that you don't choose who you fall in love with. Liam and Maggie were perfect for each other, despite their almost consistent bickering. She had just had her first child, a daughter with Maggie's red curls and Liam's strong features. There was absolutely no webbing or fish features on the child whatsoever, in fact Siobhan was the cutest baby I had seen in a long time and that's saying something.

In some ways Edward was like a father to me. The way he was always looking out for me and buying me things that I never thought I would need. The way he would explain things to me patiently and hold me when I cried. They way he could read me like a book that he's memorized. It felt like I had known him my whole life, not just two years.

" I'm sorry." He murmured and I looked up to find pain and worry clouding his jade eyes. I sighed knowing that his thoughts had been in the same direction as mine. The amount of arguments and discussions we had over this were monumental and no matter how many times I had told him that this was what I chose I knew he thought I would regret it, if not now then later in my life.

" I feel so selfish for taking everything away from you just so you can please an old man like me." I smiled slightly and pecked him on the lips," You're not just any old man Edward. You're my old man."

He frowned refusing to let me lighten the heavy mood that had settled on us.

" Bella." He warned and I rolled my eyes." Edward, we have talked about this a million times. I choose you and this baby. I don't care about anybody else." He sighed and touched his lips to my forehead while simultaneously rubbing circles on my stomach.

" I just don't want you to regret this in a few years down the line. I'm taking away you're youth. You should be out partying and having fun; instead you're here with me. I don't want you to feel obligated to be here. You could always just have an abort..." I placed my hand over his mouth to stop his ramblings.

" Don't even say that word." I said narrowing my eyes," I am not going to kill my baby. I got myself into this situation and I'm not just going to take the easy way out and just get rid of it. It is a part of me Edward. A part of you, too. This child is going to be special and I don't care if I end up, a few years down the line, here with you changing diapers and looking after you." I grabbed his face in between my hands and made sure he was listening to me," You gave me more than I ever thought I could have and I'm not just going to turn my back on you the first opportunity I get.

You accepted me just the way I was. No one has ever done that before and I love the fact that I can just be myself around you. If my friends and family can't get over our age difference and see just how truly happy you make me then I don't need them in my life."

I took a deep breath trying to reign in my emotions before carrying on," I know I dont say this enough, but I love you Edward. There is no one else in the world for me, but you." He seemed slightly surprised by my admission, but a grin spread across his face. He grasped my face in his hands and kissed me fiercely.

I gasped in his mouth before melting into his touch, my hands resting on his shoulders for support. He pulled back, his grin still firmly in place, and started peppering my face with kisses causing me to giggle as his stubble tickled me.

" I love you, I love you, I love you." He muttered between kisses. The light in his eyes that shone through was beautiful. It was like a weight had been lifted off him. I knew I should remind him of this more often, but being like my father I had always been a bit closed off emotionally and declaring your love for someone was sort of a big deal for me and I'm sure Edward knew that.

I generally tried to show my love through my actions. Like through cooking and cleaning.

A sudden shoot of pain shot down my back and I winced slightly. Edward pulled back and looked me over quickly going into doctor's mode." What's wrong love?" I moved back placing a hand on my lower back." My back's just a little sore."

I placed my other hand on my stomach and patted it lovingly, " The baby's getting heavy." He seemed to relax at that, his automatic doctor's mode disappearing.

" Would you like a massage?" He asked and I bit my lip in contemplation. While a massage seemed like a fantastic idea, I knew Edward probably had some work to do and that he was just here to check up on me.

" I don't want to put you out or anything. I mean you probably have better things to do..." I trailed off as he rolled his eyes. He wrapped his arms around my waist and led me backwards towards the bed in the center of our bedroom. He sat down and pulled me to sit between his legs at the edge of the bed.

" Arms up." He ordered and I obeyed silently. He pulled my t-shirt over my head and I blushed at the fact that I wasn't wearing a bra. They tended to itch my breasts and make them sore so I had decided to just to not wear them altogether.

His hands started at my shoulders, massaging out all the little kinks of stress. I hummed in appreciation and leaned further into his hands. He brushed my hair over my shoulder so that he had more access to my back and carried on.

His hands ran up and down my back slowly erasing all the tension and soreness. Little moans of pleasure and appreciation left my lips and I feel myself turning into jello. He chuckled and bent his head and started running kisses along my shoulder. A shiver ran through my chest and I can feel my hormones reacting to the gentle caresses and kisses he was giving me.

I automatically leaned my head to the right as his lips dragged close to it. My breath hitched in my throat as his tongue flicked out against my neck and my chest heaved as my I tried to get a reasonable amount of air into my lungs.

His hands stroked my arms before going up and around before moving down to my collarbone. " How are your breasts feeling?" He asked, his mouth sucking and licking at my neck. I closed my eyes tried to concentrate enough to get a sentence out.

" Um..." I breathed,"Heavy and slightly sore and tender." He hummed and cupped my breasts in his hands gently, lifting them up slightly. " You'll start letting down soon."

He moved his mouth to my jaw and nibbled it gently just like he knew I liked it.

" Letting down?" I murmured too distracted by his mouth and hands to try and work out what he was saying. He chuckled and moved his mouth away. He dragged his thumbs over my tender nipples and I gasped.

" Your breasts are full of milk, soon they will start to overflow and start dripping."

I looked down at my breasts in part fascination, part confusion," You mean to say that I'll be dripping baby milk all over the place like a cow?"

He chuckled," Only you would see it like that. We'll just buy you a pump so that you can drain them when you need to."

I mulled over that for a second before deciding that I would think about it later. Right now my hormonal needs would like some attention thank you very much. I stood up, turned around and straddled his lap wrapping my arms around his neck and messing wtih the hair on the nape of his neck.

" You need a haircut." I told him seriously. He rolled his eyes and caught my lips in a passionate kiss. I let out a moan and wound my fingers deep in his hair tugging at it gently.

He laced his fingers in my hair and placed the other hand on the small of my back pressing us closer together. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and I let out a small gasp. He took this opportunity to push his wet and velvety tongue into my mouth. I opened my mouth wider and he pushed his tongue further into my mouth, twisting and swirling it with mine.

I moaned in his mouth and shifted closer to him rubbing against his now obvious bulge. I pushed his tongue backwards and mine forwards fighting to get dominance. Our tongues fought valiantly, dancing against each other until I pulled away gasping for air.

Our chests heaved in tandem as we tried to catch our breaths. Our eyes stared into each for a minute before I fisted one of my hands in his t-shirt and yanked his body closer effectively sealing our mouths back together. He groaned and tugged at my hair angling my head to the side.

My heart was hammering in my chest and my skin felt like I was under the Sahara desert sun.

I moaned running my hands up and down his chest until I reached the hem of it. I pushed it up slightly and dragged my fingers up the skin of his stomach.

I scratched my fingers against his firm chest before yanking his t-shirt up. He pulled his lips away long enough for me to pull it over his head before trailing kisses down my jaw to my neck.

He sucked my neck into his mouth causing wet heat to surround it and I was sure that by tomorrow I would have more than one hickey. I moaned breathlessly, the pit of my stomach burning and the ache between my legs intensifying. His hands glided up my chest and cupped my breasts in his big, warm hands. He kneaded them slowly in his hands and I let my head fall back slightly, my eyes closing.

My hands traced his chest slowly feeling his muscles contract under my touch.

As I touched the hair at the base of his stomach his hips buckled into mine and I moaned as he rubbed against me. I opened my eyes and grasped his belt in my hands trying to undo it quickly. The dumb thing wasn't moving and I gritted my teeth in annoyance and tugged at it harder.

Edward chuckled and moved my hands away. With a few swift flicks of his hand his belt came undone. I huffed and went back to the main task at hand...getting him naked.

I pushed him backwards making him lie down on the bed while I undid his pants.

I pulled down his pants and boxers quickly so that they were around his ankles and marvelled at this hard cock. No matter how many times I saw it I doubted I could ever get used to just how...perfect it was. It was the kind of cock people would build a shrine around and pay homage to. It was so big and thick, yet somehow still managed to look pretty. I wrapped my hand around it, gripping it tightly. It was so strange how it was so soft yet so hard at the same time. Like steel wrapped in velvet.

Edward grunted and sat up, gently moving my hand away from his cock," I'm not going to last if you do that. I want to cum inside you." Before I could argue or say anything he pulled down my sweats and groaned," No panties love?" He asked huskily.

I shook my head," They were digging into my sides."

He groaned again and leaned forwards running his hands up my thighs. He moved closer and I could now feel his breath washing over my thighs. I let out a moan and I could feel wetness drip down.

He licked a trail up my thigh before sucking my clit into his mouth. My hips buckled and I grasped onto his shoulders for stability. He pulled back and licked his lips," God, Bella. You're so wet." I whimpered, trying to communicate that I didn't want him to stop.

He stood up and kicked off his jeans and boxers that were around his ankles." Get on your hands and knees in the middle of the bed." He ordered and I climbed up onto the bed hurriedly, not wanting to wait more than necessary.

I loved the fact that even though I was fat and grumpy Edward never looked at my body without pure reverence. In fact since I had gotten pregnant we had been having sex way more often. Edward said it was a mix of my hormones and the fact that it turned him on to see me round with his child.

I felt his hands on my hips and I spread my legs wider in anticipation. He peppered kisses up my back and pressed himself against my ass. I wiggled under him, my breath coming out in breathless pants.

He slid his arms around my front and cupped my stomach for a second before guiding them back to my hips. He teased my entrance for a second before sliding in slowly. I could feel his thighs tensing behind me as he filled me.

I looked up in front of me at the mirror that was on the wall over the bed. The view it provided me was breathtaking. Edward had his head thrown back with his eyes clenched shut, his jaw flexing in tension. His hands dug into the skin of my hips as he paused. My eyes were bright and my skin was flushed waiting for him to give me what I needed. My lips were parted slightly and my hair looked like a nest around my head.

I closed my eyes and let my head fall forwards. I would never get used to feel of him stretching and filling me up. He fit into me so perfectly, so precise, it was a wonder how something so big could fill me up. No man had ever been able to give me as much pleasure as Edward could with just little touches and caresses. .

His fingers flexed on my hip and I tensed knowing that he was ready.

He pulled back slowly teasing me cruelly before thrusting back in. The sheer magnitude of him being inside me, so thick and long, caused strangled and breathy noises to escape from my throat. My stomach twisted and turned with each groan that escaped his perfect lips, each thrust of his hips hitting deep inside me. I pushed back meeting each of his thrusts with ones of my own, driving him deeper and harder into me.

I could feel everything; every sensation came alive. With each thrust, buck, and greet of our hips I became hotter, wanting to feel the same euphoria that always overflowed me when Edward and I were together.

His fingers wound in my hair and pulled my head back forcing me to look up. I opened my eyes to see him in the mirror staring right back at me. Our hips rocked against each other and I could feel my breasts swinging with each thrust. Our eyes connected and he growled, digging his fingers harder into my hips and beginning to move faster.

His growls, groans and moans were turning me on so much that I knew I wouldn't be able to last for much longer. So I squeezed my eyes shut and fisted my hands into the sheets, letting the sensations take over as my legs began to shake and my inner walls began to contract. An intense feeling of euphoria started spreading all the way from my toes up to my hairline and I let my mouth fall open as whimpers exited my throat.

I can feel the coil in my stomach stretched to its limit and I started chanting," Oh god, oh god, oh god." He leaned down till his mouth was level with my ear and whispered," Come for me Bella. I want to feel your beautiful body clenching down around me." One of his hands sneaked between my legs and he pinched my swollen clit.

"OH, GOD!" I screamed clenching violently around him as my orgasm suddenly wracked through my heaving, oversensitive body. Edward followed shortly after me, calling my name and we both collapsed onto the bed, side by side, both of us shaking and sweating and breathing heavily.

Several more minutes passed before Edward shifted, pulling the sheets over us and pulling me towards him so that my head rests on him. I lay there with my cheek lying against his bare chest, listening to his slowing heartbeat, totally and euphorically content.

I close my eyes and let a small smile grace my lips as he kisses my forehead. It doesn't take long for me to feel him relax completely next to me signalling that he has fallen asleep. My eyes flickered open and I stared at him for a second, taking in his rugged features.

My smile widened and I buried my head back into his chest. His arm wraps around me tightly holding me to him. I peered out the window from I was lying and looked at the settling darkness. The mountains had disappeared and the forest was slowly being swallowed up. The moon was low in the sky and it silvery light lit up the whole room.

I gasped as I felt my baby's little foot kick out against my stomach and a little tear rolled down my cheek in happiness. I took Edward's hand in mine and placed it where I felt the kick. I lay there, our hands pressed on my stomach. Him asleep, me awake. Both of us sharing the moment.

I closed my eyes and let myself relax in his arms, letting myself drift off.

I am truly happy.

I have all that I need and all that I ever wanted. I never knew what it was that I was really looking for in my life until Edward guided me to the place I never knew I wanted to be in.

There is no danger, no moment of desperation, no pain, where I am now.

Just love, just sacrifice, just the power of stinging awareness.

**AN: And there we have it. I might continue this and give the back-story, but I haven't decided yet. I actually have a friend who married her first cousin and I don't think I have ever seen such a perfect couple. She's English and he's South African and they have three beautiful girls. **

**Review and tell me how I did.**


End file.
